Dopey
: Dopey is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the first episode of the first season. He is portrayed by guest star Jeffrey Kaiser and is the Enchanted Forest counterpart of Dopey. History Before the Curse Dopey was hatched from his egg the same day as his seven other brothers. After being cleaned up, he received his name from his magic pick axe before going to work in the dwarf mines. He is in the pub tavern with his fellow dwarves having a good time, except Dreamy, who cannot stop thinking about the fairy, Nova. The dwarves are unsure what is wrong with Dreamy until a young woman, Belle, from a nearby table states he has fallen in love. That same evening, he wishes Dreamy luck as he goes to meet the fairy Nova. Dreamy has a change of heart after being chastised by both Bossy and the Blue Fairy that his place is with his own kind, and one evening returns from Firefly Hill after breaking up with Nova. Dopey watches Dreamy break his axe and receive his new axe and new name: Grumpy. He was part of the rescuing team of dwarves, lead by Stealthy, that go help to rescue Grumpy who has been imprisoned by King George after receiving a diamond he did not realize was stolen, and taking the blame for the theft. When Stealthy is killed, Grumpy is nearly killed as well but is saved by Snow White. Dopey joins brothers when they meet again with a grieving and heartbroken Snow White. She has rejected Prince Charming on King George's orders, and prepares to drink the forgetful potion she received from Rumplestiltskin, but Grumpy stops her. They offer her comfort and allow her to come home with them. The next day, Dopey witnesses Grumpy rushing into the house to tell Snow White about Prince Charming's wedding to Abigail being cancelled. However, he is too late as she already drank the forgetful potion to erase her memories of Charming. Snow White stays in a cottage with the seven dwarves after she loses her memory. They call a meeting, with Jiminy Cricket, to talk about her change in personality brought on by the drinking of Rumplestiltskin's potion. Dopey is in agreeance with the others that she's become very hard and cold. Jiminy tries to be a rational voice of reason, but Snow White does not want to listen. She blames the Evil Queen for everything, and sets out to go kill her. Later, when Snow White returns to the house regretful of her previous behavior, he embraces her with his brothers when they see that her curse has been broken. He and the other dwarves join Snow White when she sets out to rescue Prince Charming from King George. The plan is for the attacking party--comprised of the seven dwarves and fairies--to get Snow White into the dungeon of King George's castle. Red helps to detect if the coast is clear, and they successfully infiltrate the castle. However, the plan is failure because King George has already traded Prince Charming away to the Evil Queen, Regina. Regina makes a deal with Snow White--to meet up with her at a certain place free of carrying weapons so they may speak. He is among those who watches Snow White leave to the meeting spot. Despite their pleas to not go, Snow White finds it necessary to follow Regina's terms, and leaves promptly. Dopey, his brothers, Red, and Granny who find her after she has eaten the cursed apple and appears to be dead. Prince Charming escapes the Evil Queen's castle with the help of the Huntsman, and after making a deal with Rumplestiltskin, he receives his mother's ring that has been enchanted to glow brighter the closer he is to Snow White's presence. He makes it in time to see the dwarves mourning over Snow White, who they have enclosed in a glass coffin surrounded with flowers. Prince Charming wants to say goodbye, and gives Snow White one last kiss that unexpectedly breaks the curse she is under. Dopey and his brothers are elated. Afterwards, they decide to take back the kingdom together. Dopey is at Snow White and Prince Charming's wedding ceremony, and celebrates joyously as they get married. Happiness is cut short with the arrival of the Evil Queen, who promises to give them a wedding gift that will destroy their lives forever. Through Rumplestiltskin, Snow White and Prince Charming learn their unborn child is the savior of the curse the Evil Queen intends to enact over all of the Enchanted Forest. When the child, Emma Swan, is born just as the curse is making its way to the castle, she is placed inside a magic wardrobe that Geppetto and his son, Pinocchio helped to make from a magic tree. Dopey and the rest of the Enchanted Forest are swallowed up by the curse. For events occurring after the casting of the Dark Curse, see the counterpart page. Trivia *Like the version of his character in Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, Dopey has never spoken. In the movie, Happy states that Dopey does not know if he can speak because "he never tried." It is unknown if he or his Storybrooke counterpart are able to speak. Appearances fr:Simplet it:Cucciolo Category:Male Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Dwarves